Semua berawal dari nge RP kuroha dan Mary
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: Cerita Gaje hasil RP collab dengan author Emilia Frost! Ada banyak fandom di dalam, fandom bisa berubah, silakan membaca jika ingin melihat banyak sekali ke-OOC-an seperti Kuroha cengeng, Misia Yandere, Tiz suka jualin baju dalem, Seto punya gudang komik yaoi dan lainnnya! Chap 2 UPDATE! The GJ adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: pengenalan tokoh&Headcanon

Halo si Author aneh bin gaje sekarang kembali dengan fic collab pertamanya Shiro bersama Author Emilia Frost! Ini fic memasukan banyak pisan fandom seperti Kagepro, BDFF, Moira, dll... Kategori bisa berubah kapan saja karena fic ini hasil dari nge-RP di chat BB maka jangan terlalu musingin plot haha

Disclaimer I do not own any of these fandom tapi malah nge fans dan maniak mueheheh #plak

Sedikit karakter2 yang akan di fic ini, mungkin di chap2 nanti akan bertambah, kalau ada karakter tambahan akan kami beritahu! *ngasih tahu (?)*, kalau ada karakter yang tidak anda ketahui silakan ketik nama mereka di mbah google!

*Dari Kagerou Days/ Kagepro

-Shintaro Kisaragi

-Ene / Takane

-Konoha / Haruka Kokonose

-Kuroha

-Seto

-Mary

-momo kisaragi

-Hibiya

-Hiyori

-Kano

-Kido

*Dari Bravely Default

-Tiz Arrior

-Edea Lee

-Agnes Oblige

-Ringabel

(Shiro dan Emilia blom nambahin karakter BDFF lain krn BARU JG MESEN KEMAREN ADUH GMN CARANYA TAU KARAKTER LAEN?! #PS: si author berusaha keras ngga nyari biar ga spoiler)

*Dari Moira (Sound Horizon 6th Horizon)

-Mu

-Phi

-Thanatos

-Elef / Elefseus

-Misia / Artemisia

*dari vocaloid

-miku hatsune

-Len kagamine

-Rin kagamine

-IA

-Mayu

-Gumi

-SeeU

-Meiko

Lalu beberapa headcanon yang lahir dari RP-an gaje kami yang di depan tidak akan disebutkan karena RP-nya sudah kemakan chat:

-Kuroha naksir Mary, tapi Mary dan Seto saling suka

-Kuroha sama Konoha itu saudara kembar, tapi pas direkrut Jin (shinzen no teki-P) Kuroha dikasihin peran antagonis. Konoha kakaknya kuroha.

-Kuroha cengeng

-Tiz lagi desperate banget nyari uang buat beli 3DS sampai2 dia jual2in baju dalem dan foto-foto Edea, Agnes dan Ringabel.

-Tiz juga sering ngerekam video kuromary, setomary dll untuk dijual di perusahaan yg dibikinnya bwt cari uang, Arrior & Co. Langganan perusahaan ini adalah Edea, Hibiya, Mu dan Phi

-Mu dan Phi sikapnya sama kayak anak-anak polos yang kadang2 yandere

-Seto punya gudang rahasia isinya komik yaoi semua

-panggilan antara kuroha dan konoha sebagai saudara kalo lagi berantem itu 'rambut got' dan 'rambut panu'

-Sejak Kuroha dan Seto ngerebutin Mary, mereka memanggil satu sama lain 'Pedogot' sama 'Pedoranger kodok'

-Azami, nenek tua abadi neneknya Mary, sering banget dibilang pedofil sama Seto gara2 Seto selalu nge ship dia sama Kuroha

-Mu dan Phi selalu punya segudang rudal dan sabit pembawa kematian yang diberikan kepada mereka yang ingin PR-nya mati, biasanya kalau mereka yang tembakin rudalnya selalu kena orang

-yang paling marah begitu tahu seto punya komik yaoi TizRingabel dan Shinkono itu Edea, Agnes, Ene dan Ayano.

-Ayano sering dateng ke bumi dalam bentuk hantu

-Hiyori selalu minta kuroha buat bunuh Hibiya (lagi) ketika dia lg akrab sama momo

-kuroha, ene sama konoha patungan buat beli BDFF Collector's edition, tapi ternyata Mary ngambil uang mrk buat makan2

-konoha pernah sekali salah nunjukin Ene dan kuroha koper judinya yang penuh berisi uang lembaran USD$100

-IA pernah sekali ngeledakin ranjau dan mengirim semua karakter ke dimensi snk

-Hibiya pernah dipakaikan kostum playboy bunny waktu nyasar ke wonderland gara2 kuroha salah mencet tombol

-Tiz dan Ringabel pernah tiba2 kedatengan momo dan hibiya terjun dari atas inn gara2 diledakkan kuroha

-Miku termasuk anggota CIA sementara IA adalah anggota FBI. Hasil RP-an Shiro dan Zerlin.

Oke, itu saja pengenalannya, Shiro akan tulis mulai chapter 2 ke atas berdasarkan RP-an asli kami! Terimakasih telah bersedia melihat fic ini( belom masuk cerita sih)!

Bersediakah anda meninggalkan kesan anda di kolom review? :3


	2. The GJ adventure

Halo readers! Shiro kembali lagi! Disinilah RP kami mulai lagi... Maaf jika ficnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan anda! Saya sangat mohon maaf! *ngebungkuk* *kepalanya kejeduk lantai*-aw... Ya, oke! Untuk chap ini ada beberapa chara baru muncul, yaitu:

-Gandalf dari Lord of the Rings

-Raguna, Mist, Selphy, Rosetta, Bianca, Anette dan Candy dari Rune Factory Frontier dan Rune Factory A fantasy Harvest moon.

-Aden dan Elena dari Rune factory

Tides of Destiny/Rune factory Oceans

-Eren, Mikasa, dan Levi dari Shingeki no Kyojin

-Vocaloid Yukari

-Hiccup dan Toothless dari How to train your Dragon

Bagi anda yang belom tahu karakter ini seperti apa, silakan bertanya ke mbah google!

Readers, karena RP saya dan Emilia Frost dimulai dari gambar di BB, mohon melihat gambar KurohaxKido ini di link di bawah dulu sebelum membaca! Soalnya semua RP di bawah dimulai dari sini...

Nah, sekarang, silakan enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer semua fandom di bawah ini bukan punya saya ataupun Emilia.

Maafkan jika fic ini tidak seperti harapan anda, OOC (udh pasti), typo, gaje, abal, garing, hontou ni gomenasai!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

((Silakan buka link gambar ini:

1588734))

Kuroha: HELL YEA SHIP GW LG!

Kido : gw kenapa itu ?!

Kano : Kido jahat ! Selingkuh !

Kano : Kuroha ! Lo apain my Kido chan ?!

Kido : pelecehan ini !

Gandalf : *mke bikini* u shall not pass

Kuroha: ANJIR GANDALF LU NGAPA- PAKE BAJU!

Kido+Kano : "nendang gandalf" pergi lo ! Nyasar aja !

Gandalf : eh sry salah masuk *lepas bikini* gw cabut dulu mw ke the rings lg, tempat syutingnya salah *blink* *kabur*

Semua: WTF

Kuroha: bahkan aku sendiri ga tahu ini dateng dari mana

Konoha : astaga kuroha , kamu ini ternyata mengempat (?) ! Azami , Mary , Ene , sama Kido lo sabet kabeh !

Kuroha: DIBILANGIN GW CUMA DIGAMBAR MA ARTISTNYA INI!

Kido+Kano : tetep aj lo bikin pair gw hancur !

Kuroha: TAH! TAH! GUE LG GUE LG!

Konoha : sebagai hukuman , BBQ gosongmu kusita !

Kuroha: OH F*CK!

Ene : bagus Konoha kun ! XD

Gandalf : *telanjang* hy cyinnn apa kabar *kabur*

Kuroha: HIIII! ORG MESUM PERGI LU!

Gandalf: *nyium konoha* jangan gitu dong cyiinn~

Konoha: *pingsan*

Seto+Mary : *dateng* eh , kalian liat ga td ada banci bugil ?!

Gandalf : maksud lu gw ? *kabur lg*

Tiz: *ngerekamin gandalf* oke, kayaknya video ini bagus bwt dijadiin black mail.

Seto+Mary : iylah ! *ngejar gandalf*

Ringabel: lebih bagus jadi senjata pembunuh kali

Kuroha: Setuju.

Ene : * nendang kido* jangan sentuh konohaku ! *meluk konoha*

Hibiya: *gebrak pintu* *masih pake baju bunny playboy bekas di wonderland* *nangis sambil marah* nah, sekarang ada ga yg bisa jelasin KNP GW DAN OBAA SAN NYASAR KE WONDERLAND?!

Kuroha: its e long stori

Kido: Suka2 gw atuh!

Kano: KIdoo! Napa bela kuroha?!

Kido: udah ah gw sama kuroha aja!

Kano : kido chan ?! Apa kau minum 1 botol deterjen (?) ?! Jangan pergi ! *ngejar kido*

Kuroha : ehmmmm ini kido ?*bingung*

Kido : kgk, ya gw lah!

Kano : kido chan ! *mau nendang kuroha tapi salah malah nendang kido*

Kido : ughh .. Ini dimana ?

Tiz: muehehehhe kido bawa kabur kuroha... Panen video hari ini bagus2!

Agnes: TIZZ! BALEK SENEH MAKAN MALEM!

Tiz: ngapain juga gw nurut-

Agnes: *dateng bawa2 pisau daging* APA TADI?

Tiz: Nandemonai!

Ringabel : sudahlah agnes ... Ini kan buat keuangan kita juga

Edea : *ngangguk"*

Agnes: masalahnya si baka satu ini malah keluyuran ke fandom lain! Si Author baru juga mesen ni game eh dia malah muncul di fic kan aneh.

Agnes: dan LEBIH PARAH LG GW GA MAU PIKIRAN TIZ DIKOTORI OLEH ITU! *nunjuk gandalf yg telanjang sambil harlem shake*

Ringable : *ngeluarin serpent whip * iy sih

Edea : *ngeluarin kapak* iyya

Agnes : ayo kejar tizz !

Tiz: GYAAAA! GUYS KALEM GUYS!

*kimi wa boku no kibou saa... -pip-*

Tiz: *masih lari sambil nelpon* ya, halo?

Mu+Phi: kak Tiz, uangnya udah kita transfer ya, sekarang kita mau ke kantor.

Tiz: oke2, ambil video kuromary-nya di rak paling ujung di lantai 2, bye! *pip*

Tiz : asik ! Udh dapet nih !

*Kimi wa boku no kibou sa... Pipp*

Tiz : ya ? Hallo?

Misia : eh , gw mau beli pair kidokuro ya ! Gw tunggu di kantor !

Tiz : ok !

Tiz: okelah guys bisnis menunggu! Agnes, tolong bikinin aja onigiri jamuran (?) Seperti biasa! Bye! *lari ke kantor Arror&Co*

Agnes : eh ?! Enak aj lo ! Ayo kita kejar dia!

Edea+Ringabel : yoi ! *ngejar tiz*

Mary: ... Belom2 fic ini udh berubah jd Bravely Default...

All kagepro chara : iy ... Kita dilupain...

Elef: Mending elu masih ada peran gw kagak dpt peran di fic ini, tauk!

All chara : who cares ? ~ #JLEB

Misia: ELEF! Dibilangin jaga rumah! Lu ngapain disini?! *ngejewer dan nyeret Elef pergi*

Elef : ampun mak !

Misia : eh ?! Apa lo kate ?! Gw bukan emak lo ! *nendang kaki elef*

Elef : kyaaa ~ *teriak kaya banci*

Ene: eww elef uke!

Kuroha: pacar lu juga sama aja kaleh

Konoha : gw kan karena di ship ma Shintaro!

Kuroha : eits , ga ada alasan ~ gw aj ga ada alasan ~

Kuroha : supaya imbang BBQ mu akan kusita ! Wuahahahaha !

Hiyori: ... *ngeluarin aura gelap*

Momo: AH! Bodo kalian semua jangan bilang kata 'pacar' dan 'ship' di depan Hiyori!

Hiyori: *nyetikin jari* KUROHA!

Kuroha: yessir! *ngeluarin tombol* *dipencet* *semua chara meledak terbang ke dimensi SnK mendarat di atas alis tebel nya Erwin (?)

*Tetapi, sayangnya mereka terpisah2...*

Konoha: *terbang(?) Ke dimensi bravely default* BBQ!

BBQ: KONOHAAA (?)

BRUAAAAAAKKK!

*Konoha mendarat dengan mulus di atas kepala Ringabel yg lagi berusaha meluk Edea.*

Agnes: GYAAAA TIZZ! ATEP BOLONG LAGI ADA MALIING! (?)

Tiz: APHAA?! GELOH LG BERSALJU! GMN NASIB DALEMAN JUALAN (?) GUE DI TERAS DPN?!

Ringabel : itu mah derita lo tiz ! ~

Edea : Ringabel ! Gimana kalau cucian kita ?!

Ringabel: UANJIR GW LUPA!

Konoha: *nyuekin dan pergi ke lubang selokan (?) Terdekat* nah mudah2an ini lobang buat pulang...

Ene : Konoha kun !

Konoha : ah , ene ketinggalan *jalan ke Ene* *gendong ene*

ene : *blush* hati hati ya konoha-kun

Konoha : iy Ene ~

Konoha+ene: *keluar dari lubang di ujungnya* nah... Sekarang... *tiba2 dipukul pake hoe* *ternyata nyasar ke dunia rune factory*

Raguna: HEEHH?! WOY MIST ADA MALING!

Aden: *tiba2 dateng* APHOA?! JGN SENTUH LUBANG GOT KESAYANGANKU(?)! *ngeluarin dual blade legendary*

Mist: KYAAA! TURNIPKU YG BERHARGA! PERGI LU MALINGG! *ngeluarin salib (?)*

Rosetta : Ada apa ini ?! Berisik sekali !

Bianca: BERISIK AMAT! DIEM DIKIT NAPE?!

Elena: ADEN GOLEMMU ITU SEKALI LG NGANCURIN GOLEM2 GW BENERAN BAKAL GW HANCURIN!

Aden: EEHH?! YMIR ANAK NAKAAL! GA AKAN KUKASIH DAUN WANGSUI (?) LAGI!

Elena: KUNAON SIAH MANEH MALAH NGASIH DAUN WANGSUI KE GOLEM?!

Aden: ABIS GA ADA DAUN BAWANG!

Elena: ITU JUGA SAMA AJA!

Gandalf: hai Cyin gimana kalo gue yang 'dimakan'? *wink* *berpose banci* *pake bikini*

Elena+Aden: hiiii! demi Arch-Dragon Talynn ada Banci!

konoha+ene: kita dicuekin...

*Kuek kuek DUERR! (?)(Ceritanya ringtone HP) * *pipp*

Raguna: halo? *nelpon*

Tiz: Raguna! Jangan lupa utangmu buat beli dalemannya Mist lho ya! *pipp*

Mist : *blush* Ra-Raguna ! Apa maksud kata-kata Tiz tadi !?

Raguna: Ng-ngaak! I-itu pesenannya Aden! Sumpah!

Aden: GUE SALAH APA COBA?!

Mist : Beneran ? Tapi aku denger sendiri tadi ! Kenapa kamu mesen Ce-De aku ?!

Konoha+Ene : weh , malah ngebahas masalah Ce-De -.-"

Raguna: eh... Ma-maksudku... Uangku lagi banyak sih, baru aja panen... Dan dia tiba2 lewat... Tanpa sadar aku...

Aden: U PERVERT!

Mist : Aku ga mau sama kamu lg ! Raguna jahat !

*Dan terlihat bayangan petir menyambar nyambar di belakang Raguna* CTAAARRRRRRR

Semua bachelorette RF: YES! Saingan berkurang 1!

Raguna: ah yaudah artinya sekarang ke anette... Trus kalo putus ke rosetta... Trus candy... Trus...

Anette: JADI KITA CADANGAN GITU?! *ngeluarin bom surat(?)*

Rosetta: GUE GA AKAN BAYAR LU LG!

Selphy: JANGAN BERANI DATENG KE PERPUS LAGI!

Konoha: kabur yuk...

Ene: setuju...

Ene : eh , disana ada lubang hitam (?) , mungkin itu jalan keluarnya !

Konoha : iya juga ! Ayo !

Raguna+Aden: AGH! ITU LUBANG BUAT KE Mu...lut...ti...tan... *Ene dan Knoha sudah keburu masuk*

Raguna+Aden: ...

Raguna: I think we just killed them.

Aden: nah its aint our fault

Ene+Konoha :mereka seperti berbicara ke kita

Konoha: yah, minimal mereka nggak ngebicarain gue doang kan artinya? Artinya mereka nggak tahu gue bisa jadi uke kayak Eren. Bagus deh.

*meanwhile in snk universe*

Eren: Hachiih!

Levi: lu napa cebol? Eren: ng? Nggak kok.

*kembali lagi*

Ene: ng? Kok jd gelap yah?

Konoha: ni lubang penyedot debu(?) Apa?

Mikasa : eh ? Sialan lo Levi ! Manggil my Eren (?) Cebol ! Levi : trus ? Masalah buat lo ? (?)

Eren : sejak kapan gw milik lo mikasa !?

Mikasa: SEJAK JAMAN BAHEULAH!

Levi: KAGAK! JAMAN BAHEULAH MAH MASIH GAK ADA WALL!

Mikasa: LU NANTANG, CEBOL?!

Levi: SOK AJA KALO BERANI NGELAWAN HUMANITY'S SEXIEST (?) SOLDIER!

Eren: AAAHHH berisik! Gue mau jadi titan terus pundungan ajah!*gigit tangan*

DUAAAAAARRRRRR!

Eren: ((aahh... Enaknya jadi tita- ng? Apaan tuh yang lagi terbang ke muka gue?)) *konoha&ene terbang kecepatan megaman (?) Ke dalam mulut eren dan kemakan*

Eren : ARRGHH ! Keselek !

Mikasa: Eren! Kamu gakpapa?! Ke sungai cepetan minum air! I'm coming my baby(?)!

Levi : rasain ! Makannya jangan ngeso (?)

*meanwhile in Eren's stomach* *diselubungi kegelapan*

Ene: Aw! Konoha! Sakit!

Konoha: sakit gimana? Gue ga bisa liat! Sori...

Ene: makanya! Bikin api dulu daripada gelap2an gini malah main jankenpon! Nusuk mata tauk!

Konoha: iya2... *ngambil pensil 3 cm lalu digesek2an*

Meanwhile Eren* eren : anjir ! Panas !

Eren : kerongkongan gw ! Akhh !

Mikasa: Eren? Lo napa?!

Levi : alah ! Paling akting !

Eren: HEICHOU! Gue bisa nginjek lu sampe mati lho sekaranagg!

Levi: DAN GW BISA MOTONG BLAKANG LEHERMU SAMPE LU MATI.

Eren: *Diam seribu bahasa*... Uh-uhm, kayaknya aku ke mau minum ke sungai itu dulu deh...

Levi : SONO !

Mikasa : Eren ! Hati hati ya ! (?)

Eren : Tenang aj , mik

Mikasa : lo kira gw mike apa ?!

Eren : kalau iy napa :p *kabur*

Mikasa : jangan pergi lo !

*di dlm perut eren*

Konoha: td kamu denger ada yg bilang 'mike'?

Ene: iya, apa artinya kita bisa keluar dari sini dengan mike(?).

Konoha: kalau gitu... *ngeluarin peralatan karaoke* *nyodohin mike ke ene* saa, uttate goran.

Marchen: ITU DIALOG GUEEEEEE!

Konoha : Tatakae ! Tatakae !

Ene : lah ._. Lo bukan nyanyi malah teriak teriak ._.

Marchen: ah kalian mah nyuekin edan gw balik aja ke tempat syuting(?)

*meanwhile*

Eren : lah , kok kaya ada suara dari dalem tubuh gw ya ?

Eren : andai ! Tenggorokan gw bergetar ! Cepet ke sungai ah ! *lari*

Ene: konoha! Kok rasanya bergetar?!

Konoha : iyya *meluk Ene* supaya ga jatuh kita berpelukan ya ?

Ene: *blush* Ko-ko-ko-KONOHA WA HENTAI! *tsundere detected*

Konoha : he ? Aku kan gamau kita berdua jatuh ke dalam

Konoha : iya ya ... Ini dimana ?

Ene: hmmm... AH! Aku tahu! Ini pasti di dalem selokan karaoke! (?) Makanya biar bisa keluar kita musti ngeledakin tempat (?) Ini!

Konoha: OOH! ENE KAU JENIUS! (?)

Ene+Konoha : ayo kita buat peledak dari ganggang pirang (?) Yang ditemukan di sekitar rongga tempat ini (?) ! *merakit rakit (?)* Nah ! Udh ! Ayo kita lempar ! *siap siap ngelempar*

*meanwhile* Eren: ah.. Akhirnya sampai di sung- *DUAAARRR* *mulut eren tiba2 meledak seperti di iklan Listerine (?)*

Mikasa : Kyaaaa ! Eren ! Kenapa mulut mu meledak ?! Jangan jangan kamu makan bom atom 1 keranjang (?) lagi ya ?!

Levi : mungkin gara gara di dalem perutnya ada zat zat yang menciptakan bom (?)

Mikasa: kalau gitu... Harus pakai ini! *ngeluarin beta*ine(?)* Ereen! Buka mulutmu! *dilempar ke mulutnya Eren*

Levi: nggg rasanya obat luar seperti itu beracun buat tubuh, deh...

Mikasa : Oops ... Udh dilempar dan masuk ke mulut !

Eren : Gaaaa ! Sakit !

Levi : lebay lebay

*sementara itu*

Ene: konoha kamu bikin apa pake bom ganggang pirang(?) Itu?

Konoha: fufufu, just you see... *bomnya diiketin ke punggung* Ene! Sini! Kita keluar pake roket-super-pirang-konoha-style(?) Ini! *meluk ene*

Ganggang pirang: Halaahhh modus, modus...

Ene: HII GANGGANYA NGOMONG!

Ganggang : emang lo ga belajar (?) IPA gitu ? Ganggang itu makhluk hidup tau !

Konoha : Sudahlah , abaikan ganggang itu ! Sekarang kita keluar dari sini ! Pegang yang erat ya ! *meluk Ene dengan erat *

Eren: Ha-Ha- HATCHUUUUUU! *tiba2 ene dan konoha keluar dari mulut eren dengan gaya superkonoha(?)*

*mereka pun terbang lagi ke dimensi vocaloid dan mendarat di atas kepalanya IA*

IA : Andai ! Naon ieu (?) Berat !

Len : ada orang tuh di kepala lo

Yukari: maling kali #datar

Miku: IAAAA ITU DI ATAS KEPALAMU ADA... LALAT(?)!

IA: WAH IYA LALAT PUTIH MA BIRU(?)! SPESIES BARU! AYO TANGKEP!

Len+Yukari: *facepalm*

EneKonoha : Woi ! Kita tuh bukan lalat ! Tapi sistem (?) !

Lalat : jangan samain gw ma mereka !

IA: waaah... Terus, anda-anda(?) Ini siapa? Tawon? Nyamuk? Lebah? Godzilla(?)? Kentang(?)? Yeti?(?) Nessie?

KonoEne : bukan ! Kita tuh SYSTEM !

IA: SISTEM TUH APA?! Sistem pemerintahan? Sistem pencernaan? Sistem kematian(?)? Sistem pembunuhan(?)? Sistem lalat?

KonoEne : Kepo ! (?) Kalau mau tau , tanya aja ke luka di lagu Go Google It !

IA: tapi! Mbah(?) Luka dan dukun(?) Googlenya lagi Liburan! Apakah artinya anda dewa utusan (?) Burger saturnus(?)? Dewa burger jupiter(?) Kah?

KonoEne : Jaelah -" lo nyanyi buat kagerou project tapi gatau kita siapa ?!

IA: hm? Kan yg bikin PV bukan aku, Jin-sama cuma nyiruh aku nyanyi aja

Konoha : susah ngomong sama orang ini -" ya udh deh , aku Konoha dari Kagerou Project

Ene : Aku Ene ! Pacarnya Konohakun ! XD *blush*

Konoha : *blush*

IA: ... Apa itu 'pacar'? #GUBRAK.

Miku: ah maaf ya, dia baru dibuat tahun lalu jadi masih belom tahu banyak...

KonoEne : ahaha, gpp...kalian tau tidak dimana mesin waktu (?) ?

Len: kalau mau, di tempat kak Miku syuting lagu 'Time machine' mungkin ada(?)?

Konoha+Ene : ok *pergi ke lokasi yang disebut* mungkin ini ya ? Eh nyala ? Masuk yuk !

*keluar2*...

Konoha: nah, semoga ini tempat yang be- *bertatap muka dengan naga*

konoha: ...

Ene: ...

Berdua: GYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hiccup: lah kalian siapa?

Konoha Ene : Apa kau tau dimana kami bisa kembali ke tempat kami ?!

Hiccup: ng? Kalau kalian maksud tempat kalian Berk, kau sudah disini, tapi kalau mau di hutan sana aku nemu lubang penyedot debu(?), dianter toothless gih

Konoha+ene: toothless? Yg mana?

Hiccup: tuh *nunjuk ke naga item yang ternyata... KUROHA*

KonoEne : eh ?! Kuroha ?! Kenapa lo jadi naga ?!

Kuroha: *bisik2* sori, broh, gw juga nyasar k sini...

KonoEne : kalau lo disini ... Berarti hiyori juga kan ?

Kuroha: nggak, dia nyasarnya ke tahun 36000 tahun silam

KonoEne : Apa ?! Itu mah masih jaman dinosis (?) Atuh !

Kuroha: nggak lah! Itu mah jamannya bakteri pedogot(?) Menyelubungi lautan panu(?) Yang warnanya biru racun(?)!

KonoEne : eh iy juga .. Kalau ga salah itu juga jamannya bakteri konosis (?) ! Wah bahaya tuh !

Kuroha: iya! Makanya! Bisa2 dia dimakanin sama bakteri hibiyanin sp.!(?)

KonoEne : ayo kita kejar lewat lubang penyedot (?) Itu !

Kuroha: ayo! *bertiga masuk* wuusshhhhh KROMPEMG KUEK DUEERRRR(?)!

KonoEneKuro : Suara macam apa itu ?!

*keluar2 akhirnya mereka brd di dunia kagepro lg*

semua: YEEEIII! Kita akhirnya balik! *dan hari itu pun terlewat dgn damai...(?)*

Ene: kok, raanya kita melupakan sesuatu ya?

*meanwhile*

Shintaro: heeeeiii... Ene? Konoha? Kalian dimana?... Ini dimana sih? Kok ada istana bersalju ya? *megang majalah yg cover depannya ada Elsa* ini model nanaonan lagi?

-Hari itu pun terlewatkan dgn TIDAK damai, sekali lagi(?)-

Ene: what?!

Kuroha: jadi? Kita selama ini berpetualang buat apa?!

Konoha : buat mencari pecahan 7 deadly sins (?)!

Ene: ooh! Kalau begitu sih, aku udh nemu yg pecahan burger(?)!

Kuroha: aku nemu yg pecahan pedobear(?)

Konoha : ah , aku nemu yang pedogot (?)

Ene : eh , ketemu yang pedokodok

Konoha: artinya skrg tinggal yang pecahan JeanJean cat(?)

Kuroha : ehm .. Ah ! Ada di situ ! *nunjuk di depan gua*

Ene: apaan tuh?

Kuroha : mungkin itu JeanJeancat (?) ! Soalnya berkilau !

*tiba2 kucing tsb menoleh dan menampakan badan nyancat pake kepala Jean pas bilang 'what is it eren?'.

Jeanjean cat: jean jean jean jean jean

Kuroha: ...

Konoha: ...

Ene: ...

Bertiga: APAAN ITUUHH?!

-dan hari yang sangat (baca: tidak) damai itu pun berakhir-

Ene: APA2AN TUH, SIALAAAANN!

A/N: oke, itulah RP gaje kami di BB, maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan anda... Terimakasih telah mau membaca fic ini!

Mohon Review untuk memperlihatkan kesan anda semua! Dukungan, review, kritik dan flame kami terima!

Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	3. liburan ke pemandian air panas

Halo minna, Shiro dan Emi disini! Untuk chap ini Emi yang buat dan ada juga di fic terpisah, tapi krn KAMI SAYANG READER MUAH #PLAK kami post disini juga! dan ada beberapa character baru, yaitu;

-Revo Heika dari Sound Horizon, Bukab chara sih

-Link dan Zelda dari the legend of zelda

-OC2nya Shiro dan Emi:

*OCnya Emi: Kuro, Lynette, Zene, Rosie.

*OCnya Shiro: Inchisa, Sonne, Malvern, Griffith, Glacias, Sheng huo.

Oke, happy reading!

Liburan di Pemandian Air Panas

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! XD Emi balik lagi ! Kali ini Emi berkolaborasi (?) Dengan Shiro Arceus ! Semoga fictnya tidak mengecewakan ya ! XD Kalau anda tidak kenal characternya , silahkan search di mbah google *ditabok readers

.

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal , Typo , Tidak sesuai dengan EYD , dan lain lain

Desclaimer : Kagepro bukan milik Emi , Liburan di Pemandian air panas milik Emi dan Shiro

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang tidak (?) Damai di base mekakushi-*coret* metalfandom(?)-Dan, dimana para chara kagepro, BDFF dan moira sedang tidur - tiduran di sofa...

Mary: *gebrak pintu sambil bawa-bawa brosur* MINNA-SAN BUAANGUUNN! *goyang - goyangin seto sampe mati* LIAT! GW MENANG BINGO(?) BWT KE PEMANDIAN AIR PANAS 2 MALEM! *OOC mode*

All Chara : Beneran ?! Pemandian air panas ?! Enak tuh !

yang cowo pada mikir yang jorok jorok ( dihajar chara laki laki ) yang cewe pada mikir enaknya pas liburan di pemandian air panas

Agnes: eh? Artinya... Kita harus beli baju renang dong?

Edea: palak aja si Len juga dpt sejuta.

Ene: pemandian! Pemandian! Pemandian!

Tiz: eh, tunggu...

Ringabel: ba-baju renang?...

Elef: a-artinya...

...

Tiz+ringabel+elef+seto+konoha+kuroha+kano: *nosebleed*

Agnes+Edea+Misia+Mary+Ene+Kido+Azami : jangan berpikir yang macam macam ! *ngluarin death glare*

Len : sorry , duit gua udh abis ~

Len : jadi kalian beli sendiri ~ maaf ya ! *kabur*

Mary: ah, tp kata disini mah pemandiannya dipisah tembok kok! Tenang aja-

Agnes: RINGABEL SITA TRIPOD 3 M-NYA TIZ SKRG JG.

Tiz: TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

Ringabel : Ha'i ! *nyita tripod 3 M tizz*

Tizz : *nangis darah(?) + jilat jilat lantai (?)*

AgnesEdea : Good Boy

Kuroha: *bisik2* broh, setuju untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun soal pembolong tembok yg kemaren kita beli di lelang(?) Yutabh(?)?

Konoha: *bisik2* untuk sekali ini aku harus setuju denganmu, wahai(?) Saudaraku.

Kuroha: *bisik* jadi? Lu ngincer Ene?

Konoha: lu sendiri? Ngincer sape?

Kuroha: dah lah gw nyerah ma Emi yg nge ship gw ma' Azami.

Konoha: AHAHAHA BROH LU JD SUKA SAMA AZA-

kuroha: *nutup mulut konoha* SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.

Konoha : *baca mantra (?)*

Kuroha : *bisik bisik* lo bego atau apa sih ?! Kalau ketawan kan gua yang malu (?)

Konoha : *masih baca mantra (?) *

Kuroha: ((ni saudara gw goblok ato apa sih baca matra trus)) OKELAH GW GA MAU KALAH!(?) *baca Sutra ((sutra buddha maksudnya))*

Tiz: kalian ngapain? Ikutan! (?) *baca lirik lagu Kimi wa boku no kibou*

Ringabel: Tiz! Lw ngaapapin? Ikutan lah! *baca iklan(?)*

Seto: ikutan! *baca spell fire yg dgn tidak elitnya membuat kano diseruduk bola api*

Elef: *baca doa supaya dia nggak dibikin shota atau tsun (?) Lg*

Kano : *baca mantra buat ngutuk Seto gegara diseruduk bola api*

Para chara cewe : eh ? Gimana nih ?! Len abis duitnya ! Kita ga bisa beli baju renang baru !

Mary : Iya ! Masa gua harus pake baju renang gua yang udah kendor (?) ! *OOC*

Semua chara cwok: *kita dicuekin* *hyuuuu-DUERRR(?!) (Ternyata Seto ngebikin bola api lg)*

Misia: elu mending baju renangnya cuma kendor! Gw? Udh robek abis dirobekin sama si elef gara2 marah dipakein bikini sama heika revo!

Revo: HEH HEH KOK GW?!

Misia : Lah ! Emang lo yang bikin si Elef marah ! Liat ! * nunjukin foto Elef pake bikini dan revo ada sedang memakaikan * lo mau ngelak apa lagi hah ?!

Para chara boys : *gosong* Seto ! Sini lo !

Revo: UANJIR LU KAGAK SADAR APA TUH 'REVO' TINGGI?! ITU CUMA THANATOS PAKE WIG GW SUMPAH.

Elef: THANATOS-JIJI-UE SIALAAN!

MuPhi : Wuaaa O_O ternyata , tuan muda seme ! XD

Thanatos : UANJIR ! Fitness (?) Lo !

Revo: ARTINYA ITU HIVER!

Θανατοζ: TP YG RAMBUTNYA PALING MIRIP SAMA LU KAN MARCHEN!

Elef: Jgn liatin rambut! Rambutnya heika mah mahluk hidup!

Revo: APAAA?! GOSIP DR MANA ITUUHH?! *dan pertarungan (?) Sengit anatara revo dan karakter yg diperankannya berlanjut...*

semua chara: kita dicuekin...

Mary : Ahhhh ! Kalian ini ! Bukan ngebahas perlengkapan buat pemandian air panas malah bertengkar gegara foto Elef pake bikini !

Seto : Mary - chan jadi OOC O_O

Momo: iya tuh, jgn2 dunia mau kiamat ?! (?).

Kido: GYAAA GAWAT KALO GITUU! *bawa2 lilin(?)* *jatoh* *lilinnya ngebakar karpet*

Ene: GYAAA! WOIWOI SINGKIRIN EPOT(?)NYA DARI KARREt GW BISA IKUT KEBAKKAAARR!

Kido: GYAAA GYAAA GYAAA! *nyemprotin fire extunguisher k mana2*

Mary: KUEEHHH! ADA KRIM KUEHH! (?) *mata berbinar2 setelah melihat busa fire extinguisher yg kyk krim*

Momo: KYAAA PEMADAM KEBAKARAN TE BRP?! 0000?!

Agnes: EDEA EDEA CEPET CARI CROWN BLACK MAGE KITA PERLU WATER SPELL!

Edea: EEHH?! Tu-tunggu! Nyarinya dimana?!

*ting tong*

Hibiya: *buka pintu bareng hiyori* kami pulang belanja...-NGAPAEN KALIAN?! *semua chara cwek masih panik, chara cwok pd masih baca mantra*

*dan revo dan karakternya masih berantem*

Shintaro : ASTAJIM (?) ! Kalian ngapain aj ! Sampe ni markas jadi lautan api (?) ! Panggil Mbah Rewok (?) !

Hibiya : Iya ! Ayo cepet ! Nanti keburu kebakar semua !

Momo : Woi ! Revo dan Characternya ! Kalian masih sempet berantem !

Shiro+Emi: AAHH! UDH2 CEPETAN KE PEMANDIAN AIR PANAS SANA! *narik background sampai berubah dan semua chara serentak memakai yukata jepang dan sedang berada di depan pemandian.*

Momo:... What the-

Revo: What the f*ck-

Tiz: ... WTF JUST HAPPENED?!

Emi + Shiro : ehehehe ! Ini jurus special Emi dan Shiro bernama BUM BUM BLEDAR ! (?) Yang bisa mebuat tempat dan pakain berubah seketika , kaya klinik tong fang (?)

Shiro: Udah! Cepetan sana nyebur ke pemandian air panas! *ngangkut Tiz bareng Emi dan diceburin ke pemandian dari atas gunung Everesetokodok (?)*

Tiz : *tenggelam*

Emi : Tizz terlempar dan tak bisa ngambang lagi (?)~

Shiro : Tizz tenggelam dalam lautan air panas (?) ~

Emi : Tizz kehabisan nafas dan tak tau arah jalan hidup (?) ~

Shiro : tizz tanpa agnes butiran pasir (?) ~

Tizz : Lo berdua nyumpahin gua mati ?!

Shiro+Emi: kalo iya nape #JLEB

Tiz : Wuaaaa ! Agnes tolong gua ! Nanti gua disedot penyedot air (?) !

*sementara itu di pemandian wanita* *cewek2 lg ganti baju* *readers mulai berpikiran yg ecchi2 #plak*

Agnes: hm? Tadi ada yg manggil?

Ene: Nggak.

Agnes: oh. *nyuekin tiz*

*sementara itu di pemandian laki laki*

Tizz : *berendam dengan setengah tenggelam (?)* 2 author itu menyebalkan ! Eh ? Konoha , Kuroha kalian ngapain ?

Kuroha : Sssst ! Diam !

Ringabel: astajir itu... Pembolong tembok?

Tiz: kalian jauh lebih niat daripada gue... *ngeluarin teleskop*

Kuroha : Iy dong !

Kano : Woi ! Ikutan lah ! *ikut ngintip*

Seto : gua mah ga , kan Seto anak ( tidak ) baik

Konoha: Hallaaaahhh sok alim lu pdhl sendirinya udh ngelirik2 gitu

Seto: i-ini mah mau ngeliatin Ma- eh, ma-maksudku Nyamuk(?)!

Kuroha : Udah lah ! Lo mah ga usah ditutup tutupin ! Nyamuk kan kecilll ! Mary kan besar (?) !

Konoha : Iya !

Seto: Mary mah nggak besar! yang besar mah dadanya Mom- *nutup mulut*

Kuroha: ...

Konoha: ...

Tiz: ...

Ringabel: ...

Kano: ...

Hibiya: Se-seto... Ternyata...

Seto : E-eh , dengerin dulu penje-

Hibiya : ga ada lagi penjelasan ! Bilang aja lo beli edisi special edition ecchinya Momo (?) ! Ga bagi bagi lo !

Semua chara ( min Hibiya ) : *cengo*

Hiyori: *tiba2 lompat ke pemandian pria dengan baju dragon Armor* *readers kecewa hiyori udah pake baju #plak* APA? HIBIYA PGN MAJALAH ECCHI MOMO-NEE? BUKAN GW?

Hibiya : E-eh ? Lo napa kesini ?! Lgan majalah lo kan ga ada ! Lo kan bukan artis !

Chara cowo : Pergi lo ! Ini bukan tempat lo ! *nendang hiyori ke langit teratas (?)*

*para cewek melihat Hiyori terbang pake senter(?) Ke langit malam*

Agnes: oh ada bintang jatuh !

Edea: ayo buat permintaan! Semoga Ringabel gak jadi pervert lagi!

Agnes: yang sama juga harus berlaku u/ headcanon gaje Tiz disini...

Mary: semoga Seto makin mirip kodok!

Momo: semoga hibiya-kun makin dihajar hiyori!(?).

Ene: semoga konoha dan kuroha makin akrab sebagai saudara!

Kido: semoga.. Ka-kano... *bisik2*

Azami: ...

Mary: nenek minta apa?

Azami: GYAAA GW NGGAK MINTA SUPAYA KUROHA- *nutup mulut* *bkushing*

Mary: GUYS-GUYS BREAKING NEWS AZAMI BAA-SAN SUKA SAMA- *mulutnya ditutup azami*

Azami : Mary ...

Mary : i-iya baa-san

Azami : jangan bilang siapa siapa soal itu !

Chara cewe ( min Azami dan Mary ) : tadi mau bilang apa ?

Azami : E-engga kok , yakan Mary ?

Mary : i-iya (kalau baa san marah aku bakal jadi batu (?) Nih )

*sementara itu di pemadian pria*

Kuroha: HATCHII!

Konoha: *akhirnya nyerah dan mandi gara2 pembolongnya ga jalaan*lu nape?

Kuroha: nggak tahu

Konoha : *smirk* ehehehe .. Jangan jangan ... Azami lagi ngomongin lo ...

Kuroha : *blush* E-eh ?! Lo tau darimana ?! Lo kan bukan peramal kaya Mbah Suike (?)

Konoha: gw tahu karena dia tiba-tiba bilang gitu *nunjuk ke Revo, Elef, Hiver dan Marchen yang lagi bertapa pake jenggot palsu dan berpakaian ala mbah SwiggitySwagSwaggerImErenF*ckingJaeger(?)*

Kuroha : ... What the - LO PADA LAGI NGAPAIN ?! *capslock jebol*

Elef : Amitaba amitaba (?) ...

Revo : Syukur kepada Allah , Syukur kepada Allah (?)

Marchen : Allhamdulilah , Allhamdulillah (?)

Revo: ini namanya 'bertapa'. Ente nggak tahu?

Hiver: wah kampungan sekali anda, monsieur (?).

Marchen: Saa, Uttate Goran.(?).

Elef: siah lah np coba cuma kostum gw yg dipakein bikini gw benci kalian...

Revo: balik bertapa sana!

Elef: amitaba amitaba...

Hiver: Sekaaaaiii de ichiban o hime sama! *malah nyanyi*

Elef: Hades ksifus, Elefseus, Kagak hapal, lirik laguna~(?) *nyanyi lagu sendiri tp kagak hapal*

Kuroha : daripada lo pada kaya gitu , mandi sono ! Bau sampah (?) Tau !

Para pendeta nyasar (?) : Apa lo kate ?! Kita bau sampah ?! Lo aj kali ! Kita kan tadi berendam dengan wangi semerbak bunga bangkai (?)

Kuroha: MANDI TUH MUSTINYA DI GOT! (?)

Konoha : Sesat lo ! Mandi tuh harusnya di panci berminyak panas yang ada BBQnya (?) !

Kuroha: SETUJU BROH! *tos sama konoha(?)*

Shintaro: ni kembar udh bego...

Hibiya : mungkinkah ini pertanda kepala mereka kemasukan uleterror (?) ?

Shintaro: tidak, ini pasti bakteri hibiyanin sp. (?) Yg dibawa hiyori dari thn 3000 SM (?)

Hibiya : mungkin juga sih ... Ngomong ngomong dari tadi perasaan seto diem terus sejak abis ngerendem

Tiz: ah bukan diem dia mati mimisan (?) Gara-gara ngebayangin Mary di sebelah.

Ringabel : mungkin aku harus menggunakan magic setokodokfuture (?)

Hibiya : lah , emang tuh magic buat apa -"

Elef: buat membuat dunia terbalik dan gempa(?).

Marchen: itu mah magic lu, Tokyo Elef Elef transform(?)!

Elef : eh , iya ya

Kano : Sebenernya dari tadi kita ngapain ya disini ? Perasaan udah mandi sekitar 2 ( Shiro + Emi : Da helll !) jam deh

Ringabel: namanya berendem tuh harus dinikmatin broohh~ rileks atuh~

Kuroha : ya sih ... Masalahnya ini air panas bro ! Liat ! Kulit kita tuh udah merah semerah darah (?) Ginii !

Tiz : lah , bukannya berendem di minyak panas lebih panas lagi ya ? Harusnya kan lo kuat

Hibiya: dah ah terserah kalian gw kelua- *buka pintu* *tiba2 ada Momo cuma pake anduk* *tutup pintu* ... APHA?!

Shintaro : Hibiya , ada apa ?

Kano :iy , jangan jangan ada nenek gayung (?) Di depan pintu

Hibiya: ADA SETAN.

Momo: *buka pintu* APAAN LU ANAK SUNDAL(?) SIALAAN!

*mukul hibiya pake gayung*

Shintaro : Woi ! Momo ! Lo nyadar ga sih ?! Ini tempat ngerendem buat laki laki !

Momo : *blush* Gomenasai ! *lari secepat kilat(?)*

Tiz:... Geblek apa - apaan tadi?

Ringabel: pertukaran dimensi?

Revo: time loop!

Kuroha: fenomena BBQ gosong!(?).

Hibiya+Shintaro: *frontal+datar* nggak, momo cuma buta arah.

Kano : hibiya kesenengan tuh ! Momokan cuma pake handuk ! Ufufufufu (?)

Shintaro : Awas kalau lo berani macem macem ma adik gua hibiya *sister complex*

Hiyori: *background lagu ala sinetron* hi-hibiya... Kau... KAU JAHAT! *PLAK!*

Hibiya: ko-kok gw?!

Hiyori : kan lo yang ngoleksi majalah ecchi momo nee , suka sama momo nee , sama ngehianatin aku ! Dan baru aj liat momo nee cuma pake anduk *nangis bombay*

Hibiya: ATUH JGN NANGIS ATUH NTAR GW DIMARAHIN!

Konoha: yak, mari cuekin. Tiz, gimana syuting BDFF nya?

Tiz: gitu deh, ceunah katanya aktingku terlalu polos tapi lumayan... Dan kata gue, Agnes pas di versi Inggris ngomongnya Alay-

Agnes: *lempar sabun baja(?) Ke kepala Tiz dari sebelah* MAU NGOMONG APA TADI LU, SORA?!

Tiz : ga kok ! Tapi gua paling seneng pas ngeliat agnes pake baju bonus itu *muka mesum*

Agnes : ngelempar barbel (?)* pervert !

Konoha : buset dah lo tiz -"

Ringabel: geblek lu dasar-

Tiz: APA LU BONUS KOSTUM LU JAUH LBH TERBUKA PASTI EDEA NOSEBLEED SKRG!

Edea: *darah nosebleednya kelihatan dari atas tembok pemisah*

Ringabel : kan yang ngedesain bukan gw ! Emang lo pikir enak apa ?!

Tiz : I don't care , yang pasti lo yang pake kan ? Ahahahaha ! Edea juga pasti kaget sampe nosebleed gitu !

Edea : *makin banyak nosebleed*

Revo+hibiya: untung gw ga ada foto baju ane-

Konoha: *nunjukin foto revo pake apron maid dan Hibiya pake baju bunny playboy bekas di wonderland*

Kano : wuahahahaha !

Kuroha : bro , lo dapet tuh foto darimana ?

Konoha: gue nyuri kameranya Tiz.

Tiz: EH?! *ngecek tas kamera*

konoha: ayo ayo dibeli dibeli-

Revo: *nembakin-*coret* ngelempar meriam bekas konser Moira ke Konoha*

Hibiya: ngelempar buku hardcover 1000 lembar kyk punyanya spongebob(?) Yang dibakar spellnya Seto ke arah konoha*

Kuroha : poor konoha

Konoha : lo td bilang apa ?! *megang BBQ*

Kuroha : Ngga kok ! Eh minta dong BBQ gosongnya(?) !

Konoha: yak, mau brp gan?(?).*ngeluarin penggorengan*

kuroha: 10!

Konoha: oke, bos(?)

Ringabel : woi ! Tuh penggorengan dari mana ?! Lo kaya doraemon (?) Aj !

Konoha : kan gua konodora (?) !

Kuroha: BBQ-BBQ bambuu! (?)

Hibiya : ehm ... Ada ga rasa es krim (?) ?

Shintaro : gua mau yang rasa ... Tawar (?) Ada ga ?

Konoha: Ada donk, gan! Mau melon, sirsak, gosong, tawar, es krim, bahkan RASA AGNES *semua ngelirik ke Tiz* pun ADA, GAN!

Tiz: *mati nosebleed*

Agnes: *ngelempar pedang dari sebelah* SIALAN LU PEDOPANUU!

Konoha : ahahaha ! Ini cuma bisnis (?) Kok agnes ! Oh ya satu lagi ! Ada rasa EDEA ! *semua ngelirik ke ringabel*

Edea : Woi ! Pedopanu ! Jangan bawa bawa gua !

Ringabel: UANJIR PEDOPANUUU!

Konoha: yak! Ada yg mau beli rasa Momo? Atau rasa YETI? Rasa Pikachu?(?) Rasa... Mist?

Raguna: *ternyata dari td sembunyi di langit2 sbg ninja* *nosebleed*

Kano : ehm ... Ga ada rasa Kido ?

Hibiya : gua pesen yang es krim aj ! *sambil nahan nosebleed*

Shintaro : gua yang tawar !

Raguna : *turun* emang rasa mist tuh gimana ?

Konoha: palingan rasanya SAMA ketika kau MENIKAH sama Mist di MALAM PERTAMA.

Raguna: *mati*

*sementara itu di rumah Mist*

Mist : HACHI ! Ada yang ngomongin gua ya ?

*balik ke pemandian*

Konoha : gimana ? Mau beli Raguna ?

Tiz: Ragunanya udh mati tuh #datar

Konoha : *smirk* lo sendiri ? Mau beli yang agnes ?

Tiz: KONOHA BIKININ GW YG STROBERI TANPA BANYAK CEKCOK LG *blush* KALO NGGAK GW BUNUH LO PAKE CROWN SWORD MASTER

Konoha : oke bos (?) ! Sebentar ya ... Perlu waktu 30 ( emi + shiro : lama amat ?! ) Menit buat manggang

Link: *tiba2 dateng* hm? Udh ada orang toh?

Ringabel : udah dari tadi kaliii .. Lo ketinggalan kereta (?)

Link: he?

Konoha: yo gan ada BBQ rasa Zelda lho!

Link: UANJIR GW KYKNYA SALAH MASUK KE PEMANDIAN ORG GILA!

Semua chara cowo : Sialan lo link ! Kita ga gilaa *ngelemparin link pake BBQ (?)*

Semua chara cewe : * dari sebelah* Wuahahaha ! Ngelawak lo link !

Link: *akhirnya ikutan berendam jg* terus... Ente-ente (?) Ini sape?

All chara : orang :v

Link: -_-

Hibiya : masa harus ngenalin satu satu -"

Link: ya iya dong! Emang kalian kagak diajarin sama mama-*coret* pembuat kalian apah?! Nintendo selalu ngajarin gw buat sopan! Emang Revo, Yokoyan, Square Enix sama Shinzen no Teki-P nggak ngajarin kalian?!

Revo: mas mas gw ada disini orgnya oi

All chara : tanya ke pembuatnya dong :v

Shintaro: okeh, ini namanya pedogot(kuroha), pedopanu(konoha), kurcaci biru(hibiya), itu disitu si mata kasipitan (?) (Kano), itu si Kibou (Tiz), itu si rambut ngagulung (Ringabel) dan gue HeroMerah

Link: gue Link. Jangan disamain sama Linknya Hero of time, Link wind waker ataupun Link lain, gue Link yang maen di Skyward Sword sama Twilight Princess. *ngulurin tangan*

semua chara : *nyalamin tangan link bersamaan* *ngebuat link terbebani (?)* *link tenggelam*

Link: GUEBLUEK SIAH KKALEANN! *ngangkat Tiz dan Kuroha lalu diceburin ke bag pemandian yg paling panas*

Tiz : *byurrr(?)* lah ? Kok gu- PUANAS !

Kuroha : Fantastic (?) ! Rasanya kaya berendam di minyak (?) Panas !

Link: ni org bego ya? *nunjuk k kuroha* *udh pake handuk bareng yg lain*

Shintaro: begitulah...

*di pemandian cewek*

Ene: bagian cowok berisik ya...

Kido: iya...

Zelda: paling-paling si Link ngajak berantem lg

Mary : mungkinkah karena harapan seto jadi mirip kodok (?) Terjadi ?

Ene : ga mungkin lah !

Kido : udah udah mending kita lanjut ngerendemnya

Zelda: ((gw sama sekali nggak ngerti ni orang ngomongin apa...))

Kuro : *dateng* eh , ini tempatnya , Lynette ! Cepat masuk !

Lynette : Baik kuro - chan !

Kuro : *ngeliat Zelda* kamu bingung soal yang mereka bicarain ? Mereka tadi bicarain soal permintaan mereka pas hiyori terbang ngegunain senter (?) Dan mereka kira bintang jatuh

Zelda : ( What the ?! Nih orang bisa baca pikiran ?! ( Kalau mau tau abilitynya Kuro , baca di fict Kagome kagome another story *plak*)) GYAAA(?) SI AUTHOR MUNCULIN CHARA BARU LG!

Kuro : Eh ? Gua sama lynette tuh disuruh author gaje emi ( Emi : Baka OC ! ) Kesini , sekalian pengen ngerendem , kami OCnya Emilia Frost

Lynette : iya !

Inchisa: Terus?! Gue jg OC-nya Shiro tp blom ada penjelasannya di profil!

Kuro : lo pikir gua iya -" , gua sama OC author lain juga belom ada di profil gegara si author males ngetik -"

Inchisa: ya udah. Hai readers gw OCnya Shiro, umur 19 thn, warna kesukaan hitam, dan gue dan saudara kembar gue, Sonne punya adek namanya Malvern sama Griffith. Yoroshiku omegaishimasu.

Kuro : Kalau gitu gua juga deh , hi readers , gw OCnya Emi , umur gua 20 , Nama panjang gua Kuro Shirayuki , temen deket gua Lynette yang di dalem tubuhnya ada Clairence penjaga alam , temen OC gua yang lain tuh Melody , Shiyuki , Alexo , Reika , dan masih banyak , yoroshiku omegaishimasu .

Inchisa : tunggu, lu cowok?

Kuro : Gua cewe woi -"

Lynette : ahahaha ! Kuro kena lagi ! Padahal rambut kamu panjang , dada kamu tepos sih !

Inchisa: oh bagus soalnya ini pemandian wanita...

Sonne: lu mending! Inchisa selalu dikirain cowok dan dibilang cakep pdhl bajunya bikin pusar kelihatan!

Kuro : untung masih ada yang lebih parah (?) Dari gua *naruh death scythe (?)*

Lynette : e-eh , Kuro chan , mending kamu taruh deh scythenya kamu , inikan pemandian

Kuro : Ah , kebawa , beentar gua taruh dulu *keluar*

Inchisa: udah ah berendam aja kali... *buka baju #readersmulaimimisan #plak*

Lynette : aku juga ah *buka baju * *dan ternyata ... Pake baju renang ! * *readers kecewa *plak**

Sonne: UDAH - UDAH! INI NAPA JD FANSERVICE! KE PEMANDIAN COWOK AJA SANA, SHIRO, EMI!

Shiro+emi: oke - oke...

Emi : eh ? Bukannya gua sama lo cewe ya shiro ? harusnya kita kan ga boleh ngintip...

Sonne: *sigh*

Shiro : ehm ... Gimana kalau kita suruh para chara pindah ke tempat rendem campuran ? Gimana ?

Emi: oke. *nyetikin jari*

Tiz: HATCHII! Kok kyk ada yg ngomongin ya?

Emi : *teriak dari sebelah* hoi ! Cowo cowo ! Sekarang juga pindah ke tempat rendem campuran !

Chara cowo : Yesss !

Chara cewe : What the ?!

Shiro: BUKAN MAKSUD KAMI DIEM AJA DISANA!

Chara cwo: yaaahh...

Chara cewe : Arigatou Kami sama ...

Lynette : huuh .. Untung aj ga jadi campur , kalau ga , si alexo udah kesenengan , diakan .. Ughh , Mesum

Sonne: setuju

Kuro : *dateng * gua balik ... *ngeliat satu per satu ke orang di sekitar* ehm .. Tadi hampir aj ya kita digabung ma cowo ? Itu bisa gawat , buat lo apalagi Sonne ...

Inchisa: *mukul kepala kuro pake gayung* YAH SORI DEH KALO BADAN KEMBARAN GW LEBIH BAGUS DARI GW!

Kuro : Wadaw ! Bukan woi ! Kalau si alexo sampe liat si Sonne , bisa bisa dia napsu !

Lynette : iya ! Bener tuh ! Kan si alexo tuh playboy + pervert

Inchisa: hallah kalo liat lu mah nggak akan nafsu kalehh #nancep #datar #frontal

Kuro : gua justru bersyukur ga bisa bikin dia napsu ! Masalahnya , dia tuh tertarik banget sama yang namanya cewe feminim ! Ga kaya lo *ngejleb*

Lynette : gua aj selalu digodain , digodainnya berlebihan lagi -"

Inchisa: UANJIR KURO KITA NGOMONGNYA DI LAPANGAN YUK.

Sonne: n-nee-san... ((Inchisa itu lbh tua bbrp menit dari sonne))

Kuro : Ayo !

Lynette : Sonne ... Kamu disini aja ya sama aku ...

Sonne: setuju...

*Inchisa sama Kuro pake baju dan berantem di luar*

* di pemandian cowo*

Tiz : lo siapa ? Perasaan dari tadi nelpon cewe terus , ganti ganti pula ...

Alexo : ah ! Gua alexo , OC emi terkece dan terganteng (?) , cewe cewe pada nempel ma gua !

Malvern: hih Grif dia kayak lu.

Griffith: diem lu gw mah ditempelin cewek2 bukan karena suka!

Malvern: oh~ ya?

Alexo : Wuahahaha ! Tapi gua yang pasti jadi cowo terganteng disini !

Konoha : Percaya diri amat lo !

Malvern: sok buktiin! Gue yakin Griffith punya lebih banyak fans! Lu valentine dpt brp coklat?

Alexo: hmfhmfhmf tentu saja 27 dong!

Griffith: *nunjukin foto coklat valentine yg ada segudang* gue dpt 67 tiap tahun. Malvern: yap thn kmrn dia dpt 75.

Alexo : *cengo* Ughh .. Itu kan gara gara OC - OC cewenya Emi tuh pada ga demen ma gua ! Kata mereka gua tuh selera buat orang standar !

Malvern : ya ya ya , up to you lah

Konoha: aaahhh gila ah gw balik aja muka gw udh kyk colossal titan(?)!

Kuroha : setuju broh ! Kita kan udah ngerendem disini sekitar 5 ( emi + Shiro : Uandai ! ) Jam !

Ringabel : nikmati aj broh ~

Tiz : Ringabel -" lo udah stress ya ... Liat kulit lo ! Udah merah kaya gitu !

Ringabel: OH NO! Nanti Edea-chan jd nggak suka sama ente!

Edea: WOY KKEDENGERAN WOY!

Alexo : gua masih mau disini ~ Silahkan kalau kalian mau pergi duluan ~ guakan baru beberapa menit disini

Link: *make ocarina of time* *waktunya Alexo dimajuin 6 jam* tah udh 6 jam tuh mukamu merah

Alexo : Jahh , lo mah ! Melanggar peraturan perwaktuan (?) !

Link : biarin ~

Alexo : Eh , Woi , Malvern ! Griffith ! Kalian masih mau disitu ? Nanti kalian jadi cacing kepanasan (?) Loh !

Malvern: gue kan, Water mage... Kalo kita kepanasan gw tinggal bikin airnya lbh dingin...

Griffith: dan kalo kedinginan gw bisa panasin pake fire spell gw

Alexo : pamer , pamer , gua aj black mage ga sombong , huh , udah lah , males ribut ma 2 tikus (?) Ini !

Griffith: woi gw jg black mage oi

Malvern: wahahahahah tapi kan gw bisa spell sama pake long sword heheh

Alexo : ya udah , lgan kalian kalau disini terus bisa bisa kalian ditinggal emi ma shiro ... Oh ya , ini hadiah buat kalian * ngelakuin mantra dark surrounding * dengan spell itu kalian ga bakal bisa ngelakuin spell apapun , soalnya itu spell udah sampe level paling atas

*tiba2 spell-nya ke diffuse*

*ada Inchisa di dpn pintu berpakaian lengkap*

Inchisa: *megang kerah kuro* LU BERANI NYENTUH ADEK GW SEKALI LG...

Malvern: *bisik2* Inchisa-nee itu nguasain spell dark legendary dari kecil dan, sedihnya, dia itu agak overprotektif ke gw...

Kuro: GINI 'AGAK' YA?!

Lynette : *berseragam black white karena menguasai dark dan white magic jadi white mage sekaligus dark mage* Aaah ... Sonne ... Sepertinya kita sudah ga bisa menghentikan pertengkaran mereka ya ...

Kuro : Sorry aj ya ! Gua tuh ga kegenitan (?) Megang megang adik lo !

Sonne: *udh berpakaian white mage-nya dia* EEHH?! Kuro-san wa shotacon desu ka?!

Shintaro: EEHH?!

Konoha: Seme/Uke desu ka?!

Hibiya: astajir!

Malvern: GW BUKAN SHOTAA!

Tiz: wow shotacon! Foto! Lumayan bwt dijual!

Kuro : Bisa diem ga kalian ?! Gua lagi urusan ma si gender ganda (?) Ini ! *ngeluarin death glare + megang death scythe yang bikin orang orang di sekitar merinding*

Semua chara ( min inchisa + kuro ) : o-ok

Lynette : *bisik bisik ke Sonne* kuro chan tuh death master dan black mage legendaris ... Tapi gampang banget emosi

Sonne : *bisik bisik ke Lynette* iya ... Inchisa nee punya kekuatan black mage juga ... Mungkin mereka bakal jadi rival yang seimbang ya ...

Shiro: YAK YAK NP INI JADI DEBUT OC HE?! *nahan Inchisa*

Emi: MUSTINYA NI FIC TE KAGEPRO, TAUK?! *nahan Kuro*

Kuro : Dia yang salah !

Inchisa : Lo aj !

Emi : Hush ! Kalian ini ! Sesama tomboy yang mirip cowo harusnya nyadar dan ga boleh berantem ! *jleb*

*Inchisa dan Kuro langsung diem*

Kuroha: wah-wah sensitif bgt sama kata - kata tomboi...

Konoha : Iya ...

Ene : *meluk Konoha* Kasian juga ya ...

Kuroha: UANJIR ADA YG MESRA-MESRAAN DISINI!

Mary : Eh ?! Mana mana ?!

Seto : Bilang aj lo cemburu Kuroha ...

Konoha : Sono ! Lo sama Aza- ,

Kuroha : *nutup mulut Konoha* Just shut up , baka !

Mary: *tiba2 Shintaro nyalain bohlam di atas kepalanya (?)* *pura2 kepeleset* aduh sori! *dengan (sangat) sengaja ngedorong Azami*

Azami: GYAA- *jatoh ke arah kuroha, daaann...* *chu*

Azami: ...

Kuroha:...

Tiz: *motret*

Azami : *cepet cepet bangun* andai ! *blush* l-lo udah ngerebut first kiss sama second kiss gua !

Mary : Selamat ya baa-san ~ punya pacar baru ~

Azami: MARY GW SUMPAHIN LU KAGAK JADIAN SAMA SETO SIAH!

Mary : gpp ~ aku udah jadian kok sama seto kun

Seto : ahahaha , mohon restu(?)Nya ya

Azami: / *blushing*

Konoha : eh ? Kenapa si kuroha ? Dari tadi dia diem aj ...

Ene : ehm ... Konoha kun ... Dia tepar gara gara blushing terlalu lama dan nosebleed terlalu banyak ...

Tiz: *masih ngefoto2* nah, sekarang... *ngeluarin hp* *pip pip* *turururu turuuru* Halo? Mu? Phi? Gw dapet foto Kuroha Nosebleed lho... Iya... Oke... Brp? sama kayak biasa... 75... Ya... Oke... Jam 5? Oke"... Sip. Bye. *pip*

Agnes : Tizzzzz ! Lo ini ya ! Bener bener mencemari bocah bocah (?) Polos !

Tiz: Polos? POLOS? Mu sama Phi tuh Servant of Hades! Mrk umurnya udh seratus lebi- AGNES NP LU CUMA PAKE HANDUK!? *nahan nosebleed*

Agnes : E-eh ?!

Konoha : Agnes awas ! *numpahin ramuan (?) Kimia ke kepala agnes dan meresap ke otak (?)*

Agnes : U-um Tizz , mau ga jalan sama aku sekarang *blush*

Konoha : Oops ... Sorry , itu ramuan yang bisa membuat orang jadi tsundere ...

Tiz: A-Agnes?

Ringabel: Edea-chan mah udh Tsundere kan, my honey? *meluk edea* *dipukul*

Konoha : kalau mau balik lagi ke awal , harus dicium sama orang yang suka ma dia ...

Ringabel : huh , itu sih langsung juga bisa , kaya gini ! *nyium Edea di ... Bibir !*

Edea : *mukul pake pedang sword master (?)* *menjauh* Baka !

Tiz: A-Anjir kamu konoha! *nuangin ramuannya ke KUROHA* ups salah *kepeleset tiba2 jatoh k arah agnes* *kecium di bibir*

Agnes: ... *sadar* *cengo* *OOC mode on* APA2AN LW TIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZ!

Tiz : Syukurlah Agnes kembali seperti semula !

Emi : Woi , woi -" jangan jadi sinetron lah -" , ah kuroha ketuangan ramuan ya , sebelum ganti latar (?) Tempat , sadarin dia dulu *dengan sengaja mendorong azami ka Kuroha dan .. Chuu DUAAR (?)*

Kuroha+azami: ... *mimisan* *tepar*

Shiro + Emi : cepet ganti latar ! * ngubah latar jadi di depan kamar masing masing *

*semua udh yukata* konoha: siip! Sekarang ayo- ZZzzzzzzZZZ *tidur*

Emi + Shiro : oh ya ! Semua berpasangan ya ! Misalnya Kano Kido gitu ya ! Kecuali yang ga punya pasangan boleh milih siapa pasangannya !

Shiro: ... He? *semua ternyata udah pada tidur kecapean*

Emi : tenang , Zene ! Rosie ! Bawa mereka ke kasur dan berpasangan !

Zene + Rosie : Ha'I Master !

Inchisa+sonne+malvern+griffith+Glacias+ShengHuo: Yei OC nya emi yg kerja kita nggak usaah~

Zene : *death glare* cepat bantu atau kalian akan di bom ...

Rosie : ehehehe ~ bantu ya ~ ^=^ kalau ga aku cambuk loh ~

Inchisa: *nyiapin spell legendary* JANGAN LU BERANI NYAMBUK ADEK GW !

Zene : he ? Kio ! Bantu gua !

Kio : ok , my cute Zene ~ *ngeluarin asap* *seketika OCnya Shiro tertangkap*

Zene : Liberon ! Segel kekuatan mereka !

Liberon : Ha'I , Zene san ... *nyegel kekuatan magic OCnya Shiro*

Rosie : ehehehe ~ gimana ? Gini gini kami tuh pernah ngebunuh 10 black mage dan white mage legendaris loh ~

OCnya Shiro: *udh ketiduran jg ternyata*

Zene+Kio: WOY DENGERIN ORG NGOMONG! TTATT

Rosie : Cepet Bangun ! *nyambuk OCnya Shiro* *OOC Mode

Zene : e-eh , Rosie kan biasanya manis , kok jadi sadis gitu ya ?

Konoha: udah - udah berisikk! Ngantuk!

Shiro + Emi : Skip time ! Pagi !

Link: *ternyata mainin ocarina of time bwt majuin waktu*

Emi : makasih ya link , udh majuin waktunya ~

Konoha : Woi ! Gua sama Ene belom tidur sama sekali (?) !

Link: *ternyata sambil mainin juga masih tidur*

*yg lain juga bangun sambil tidur(?)*

Shiro + Emi : Kalau begitu .. *ngambil toa dan teriak bersama* WOI ! BANGUN ! MBAH AYAM (?) UDAH BERNYANYI (?) TUH !

All Chara : Eh ?! Ada apa ?! Ada apa ?!

Emi : cepet sarapan ! Jangan lupa gosok gigi ! Kalau ngompol (?) Ganti spreinya !

All Chara : Iya , iya

Shiro : Semoga hari ini jadi hari yang menyenangkan ya ...

Emi : ya , berharap saja begitu

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gimana ? Gaje ? Emang gaje :v *plak

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ! XD

.

.

Oh iya ! Satu lagi ! Mohon Reviewnya !


End file.
